


Here's To Us

by kitkatkaylie



Series: My Star Wars Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ahsoka, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin has a crush, Botanist Qui-Gon, Crazy, F/F, F/M, Family, Its kinda sweet actually, M/M, Palpatine is still a dick, Teacher Obi-Wan, jedi dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars modern AU.<br/>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are happily married with their two adopted children, Anakin and Ahsoka, when a new girl, Padme, moves in across the street with her uncle. <br/>Anakin almost immediately has a crush on her and she changes the way the family views their quiet town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably be a long one... With infrequent updates. Sorry about that :(
> 
> This started out as a random thought that, through a conversation with the ever awesome @water-resistant-typhlosion on Tumblr, exploded into this.

The residents of the quiet little street in the town of Jedi were more than used to the antics of the Jinn-Kenobi household. It was hardly a normal day if the fire alarm didn’t go off at least twice (although when each member of the family was questioned they named a different culprit responsible). At least once a week a flotilla of vehicles turned up outside the house and a strange assortment of people joined the family for what was presumably a meal.   
Monday mornings were particularly hectic for that family, what with two children to wrangle off to school and a husband for Obi-Wan to pry out from underneath the covers.   
“I’m old. Leave me be” Qui-Gon grumbled clinging tightly to the bed covers, and stoutly refusing to open his eyes to the sunlight pouring through the open curtains.   
“You have ten seconds to get out of bed else I’m calling in Anakin” Obi-Wan replied wearily, silently counting down on his fingers. By the time he had reached five his husband was out of bed and hopping around, looking for a set of clean clothes.   
“Excellent,” Obi-Wan clapped his hands together, pleased that his threat had worked for once, “Downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes or this time I’ll send up Ahsoka.” He left the room, pretending he didn’t see the sarcastic salute aimed his way.   
The kitchen was, simply put, chaos. It was amazing the mess a 9 year old and 4 year old could create in the five minutes they were left alone. Especially if they were left alone with bowls of porridge. Obi-Wan was just thankful the two terrors were not yet dressed as he didn’t particularly want to have to hunt down entirely new sets of school uniform for the pair of them this early n the week.   
Anakin had porridge splattered in globs all over his pyjama top and Ahsoka had blobs of it adorning her hair.   
She reached towards him with sticky, honey covered fingers that he managed to skilfully avoid and wipe at with a damp cloth; much to the small girl’s displeasure.   
“Daddy,” she said mournfully, looking down at her now clean hands. Obi-Wan fed her the last few bites of her breakfast before swinging her up onto his hip.   
“Come on Snips; let’s get you all cleaned up and ready for school. I’m sure Miss Unduli will be happier to have a little girl instead of porridge monster in her class!” As the pair left the room he looked back at the small boy still at the table “Ani, finish up your breakfast then get dressed. If papa isn’t down here by the time I get back you have my permission to go and annoy him.”   
The evil grin directed his way by the blond boy made him send a minor prayer to the Force that his husband wasn’t actually tardy for once, if only for his peace of mind.   
Washing Ahsoka’s hair and braiding it took longer than he would have liked, not at all helped by the blue paint that still refused to be removed from her black tresses a week after it first application by her older brother. Once she was finally bathed and dressed in her blouse and red pinafore he released her into the living room with the TV on the cartoon channel, hoping it would keep the troublemaker entertained whilst he sorted out Anakin.   
A yelp emanating from his and Qui-Gon’s bedroom informed Obi-Wan that Anakin had deemed his other father far too slow in getting up that morning.   
“I’m up Ani! I’m up! You don’t need to jump on me” was yelled out which made Obi-Wan chuckle, hopefully it wouldn’t be so much of a chore to get Qui-Gon up in the mornings for the rest of the week now.  
“Anakin!” he called, listening out for the scampering that meant his son was heading towards him, “Time to get dressed! School today, which means...”  
He was cut off by Anakin sliding past him into the boy’s bedroom, “That if I behave we get ice cream after school?” he said eagerly.  
“Precisely” Obi-Wan praised, “But behaving means no fights, no teasing your sister, no messing around with the school’s electronics in an attempt to make them better and no calling Mr Yoda a troll to his face. Got it?”  
“Yes Dad.” Anakin said with a glum face, his favourite activities having just been banned. He quickly changed and darted past a waiting Obi-Wan who was attempting to catch him to brush the blond mop on top of his head. Obi-Wan ended up just sighing and giving up taming Anakin’s hair as a lost cause.   
He planted a kiss on the top of Qui-Gon’s head as he herded the two children through the kitchen towards the car. “Have a good day, say hello to Tahl for me. And remember to invite her and Micah around for dinner tonight. You know that Bant is coming round as well and it’s always nice for them to have some time together. It happens so rarely after all now that Bant is off exploring coral reefs all the time.”   
He could feel the smile on his husband’s mouth as Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down for a proper kiss. “Have a nice day as well; don’t let the students annoy you too much.” He said letting Obi-Wan go. “And behave the pair of you else I’ll be hiding the computer.”   
...  
When Obi-Wan finally arrived at the secondary school in which he worked he was almost immediately accosted by a hug from one of his oldest friends and the resident tech teacher Garen.   
“Obi! Just the ginger I was hoping to see this fine morning. How is my little protégé doing?” was the enthusiastic babble that accompanied the bone-crushing hug.   
“Anakin is fine Garen, he dismantled the kettle on Saturday and nearly electrocuted his sister but other than that was relatively well behaved. Now what did you want you menace, I do need to get going to set up for my first class. I’m introducing Year 10 to the brilliance that is Dickens and although only around three of them will actually be paying attention I can still live in hope that something might filter into their brains.” Obi-Wan responded in a dry voice.   
“Well a little bird told me that Bant had an invitation to dinner tonight and I immediately thought that it couldn’t be true. After all why would she get one and I be neglected? It just wouldn’t be plausible.” Garen said in a fake hurt voice “Especially since i just know you will be preparing what has to be one of my favourite meals in her honour...”  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Why yes Garen, Bant is coming round for dinner tonight. Would you also like to join us?” he didn’t even wait for the enthusiastic agreement coming from the dark haired male before walking off down the corridor yelling behind him “Come round about five. Dinner isn’t until six but I know you’ll want to spend some time with Ani.”  
It was a relief when Obi-Wan arrived in his classroom, the cream walls and leafy green potted plants (a present from Qui-Gon when he first started teaching) promoted a feeling of calm. It was certainly different from his hectic home.   
He was just finishing up a few extra tasks on his laptop, including sending an email to Qui-Gon informing him of the additional person eating with them that evening, when the bell rang signalling first lesson and his Year 10 class filed into the room, moving to sit in their assigned seats. He looked up as two shadows fell over his desk, “Ahh, yes, the new girl. Thank you for helping her Sabé. What’s your name dear?” he said, looking up at the two astonishingly similar looking girls.  
“Padmé Amidala sir, I just moved here from Naboo. I’m staying with my uncle while my parents are abroad.” The girl said in a soft voice even as she somehow managed to make the school uniform look elegant.   
“It’s nice to meet you Padmé. My name is Mr Kenobi and you probably already know that I’m your English teacher. Why don’t you take a seat for now in between Sabé and Bail? If that seat doesn’t work out we can always move you later.”  
As the two dark haired girls sat down Obi-Wan moved to stand at the front of the classroom. “Now, today we are starting our unit on Charles Dickens. It makes up a quarter of your exam at the end of next year so is important you pay attention. Who here can name a novel by Dickens?”  
With that the lesson began properly and all thoughts of the evening were banished from his head.


	2. Garen is to Blame for EVERYTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meals they put together never ran smoothly, something Obi-Wan would forever blame on Garen, even if he wasn’t present.

The earth beneath Qui-Gon’s hands had always been soothing, even as a child he was most at ease digging in the flowerbeds. It was just so calming, the dark damp dirt and greenery providing a heady scent of life.   
“Dr Jinn?” the sound of the facilities receptionist calling to him broke Qui-Gon away from his contemplation.   
“Yes... coming” he said distractedly as he levered himself up from the ground.  
“There is a call for you in the office from your husband.” She said as Qui-Gon approached, leading him towards the office and waiting call.  
“Hello dear,” Qui-Gon said into the phone, “What’s wrong this time? Did Ani get into another fight?”  
He could hear the soft laughter of his husband down the line “No, nothing like that. This time at least. I assume you picked up my earlier email telling you about the terrors joining us as well this evening? And if you didn’t, it hardly matters now. Anyway, light of my life, father of my children, I uhh... need you to phone your father for me.”  
Qui-Gon sighed, he and his father didn’t have the best of relationships and Dooku really didn’t approve of his marriage to Obi-Wan. “Fine, I’ll call him for you. What message did you need passed on?”  
Obi-Wan sounded rather sheepish, “I’ve been called in to stay for another meeting, this one regarding some new students at the school. Which means that i cant pick the children up from school, and well, seeing as Dooku is coming round later anyway...”  
He trailed off and Qui-Gon could easily predict what the request was. “I’ll ask him to pick them up for us. Force knows he dotes on the pair of them.”  
Obi-Wan thanked him and the call disconnected. Qui-Gon stared at the phone for a few minutes before dialling his father’s mobile number.  
...  
“Gwampy Doodo!” rang out across the playground as a small girl scampered towards a white haired man in a tailored suit. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and twirled the small girl, her braids flying out around her head.   
“Hello there Ahsoka,” he said in a soft voice “Your father is working late so I was sent to pick you up. Where’s your brother?”  
Ahsoka pouted “Mr Yoda kept him behind for a while; he had another tantrum in class.” Her tone suddenly turned excited “Apparently he punched Rotta!”  
Dooku winced, he was sure that his son had never been as much trouble as his grandchildren were, “Well then youngling, let’s go and hunt down your wayward brother. I’m sure we can convince Yoda not to be too harsh on him.”  
He placed his granddaughter on the floor and took her small hand in his as she led him to the classroom. A smile lit up his face as he saw the tiny, ancient teacher glaring down the blonde boy, no doubt lecturing him about controlling his emotions.   
“Master Yoda,” the man said, inclining his head in respect, “I’m here to collect my unruly grandchildren.”  
“Humph.” The tony teacher responded, “Unruly this one is, yes. Tell his parents you shall hmm?”  
Dooku saw Anakin fight back a terrified expression, “Well, master Yoda, it depends on whether or not young Anakin has learnt his lesson. After all, if he is truly repentant then I don’t see why his fathers’ need to know.”  
The boy’s face relaxed into an expression of relief and he nodded, attempting to put a look of being sorry on his face.   
“Suppose so, I do. Wish to see this happen again I do not!” Yoda said, waving his walking stick in their direction. “Go now and see you tomorrow I will.”  
The family quickly scarpered and once they were sat in the car Dooku shot Anakin a withering glare, “Next time I pick you up from school I expect you to be waiting with your sister. Are we clear?” he waited for the boy to nod before continuing with a smile, “Now, who wants ice cream?”   
....  
It was official. Anakin was in love.   
And this time it wasn’t like before, this time it wasn’t just going to be a two week long thing. Because, this time she was perfect.   
When dad had said that someone new was joining them this evening, Anakin had initially been worried. New people generally meant someone from his dad’s work and those people were always either boring, commented on how adorable he was... or were never invited around again.   
He couldn’t really complain though because Auntie Bant was coming around as well and she always had awesome stories to tell even if papa said that some of them were bantha fodder. His dad had also been sighing in that way that meant Anakin’s favourite uncle was coming round as well. Anakin liked Garen. Garen taught him lots of things about electronics and a lot of funny stories about his dad as a child.   
But... then he had seen the new person and she was beautiful. She had arrived with Palpatine (the CEO of Imperial Enterprises and why he was friends with Anakin’s dad he didn’t know) and was apparently in his dad’s y10 class. Padmé, because that was her name and wasn’t it such a pretty name, was perfect. Beautiful, smart and she could put up with her infuriating cousin without punching him.   
There was just one problem. Padmé was five whole years older than him. And she seemed happier hanging around with ‘Soka instead. Stupid ‘Soka with her big eyes and cute pout always got the attention.   
It just wasn’t fair!  
Anakin was just contemplating putting worms in his sister’s bed as revenge when his favouritest uncle ever came over to him.  
“Hey there Ani, do you want to do something fun whilst your dads are distracted?” Garen stage whispered, winking at the boy.   
Anakin nodded frantically and let himself be led into the garden where Garen took a package out from an inner pocket in his jacket.   
“These, my young apprentice, are not officially supposed to be out of school but i thought you might find them fun. Shall we see if we can turn your dad crimson again?”  
The package contained a selection of miniature alarms and speakers along with the wires and batteries needed to make them a working circuit. With a grin, the two started to plot and build.   
...  
The meals they put together never ran smoothly, something Obi-Wan would forever blame on Garen, even if he wasn’t present. So far that evening however there had merely been one chair collapsing and the pasta sauce starting to burn. Both things that, whilst annoying, could be easily dealt with.   
Obi-Wan had enjoyed the chance to catch up with Bant and he could see that she had also enjoyed the chance to see those people she hadn’t seen in ages. He was in the kitchen, finishing up on the last few pieces he had to do before serving when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and long hair tickled his ear.   
“Won’t be long now love,” he said, turning to press a kiss on the corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth. “Can you warn everyone that I’m dishing up in a couple of minutes please? I was just planning on putting it on the table and letting everyone serve their own, especially since there are so many of us.”   
The pair stood there for a few moments quietly before Obi-Wan swatted at his husband with a wooden spoon “Go one. Off with you!”  
Reluctantly Qui-Gon left and Obi-Wan began to dish the fish, sauce and pasta up into large bowls before carrying them through to the dining room. He waited for everyone to serve themselves and then followed them all into the living room, sitting on the floor next to Ahsoka and helping her to feed herself.   
A peaceful murmur of conversation had filled the room when suddenly an ear piercing alarm went off all around the room, causing everyone to jump. Everyone except two people that was.   
Obi-Wan cradled a crying Ahsoka to his chest and stood up. “Anakin, Garen,” He said in a dangerously soft voice “I suggest you apologise right this minute. Or else...”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a specific character they want to show up just let me know in the comments section and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
